Time Of Your Life: One Shots
by I write sinful tragedies
Summary: Growing up with James T. Kirk as your apparent 'best friend' (colpeletely illogical phrase) was an interesting experience. Especially when he took it upon himself to 'send you head first' into earth culture. Drabbles. Rating may change.
1. Slinky

"Jim, what is this device?"

"Huh? Spock, you don't know what a slinky is?"

Spock quirked one eyebrow up. "A 'slinky'? I do not understand the purpose."

Jim opened and closed his mouth a few times, before letting his palm meet his face. Spock was once again confused. This was what Jim often did when Spock did not understand some human ritual.

Finally, Jim spoke.

"It's a toy, Spock. It's to have fun with."

This only confused Spock more. He stared at Jim or a while, until the human boy heaved a sigh, stood up, and looked down with a grin.

"Come on, Spock I'm gonna show you how to use a slinky!"

He reached down and grabbed Spock's hand, once again ignoring the green blush that erupted on his friend's cheeks, and pulled him along.

They ended up spending the rest of the day "having fun" with the slinky device. Finally, as the sun was setting, Jim turned to Spock and said

"So? Do you get it now?"

Spock hesitated for a moment, and replied "Yes, I believe so." Jim grinned, and the grin was quickly replaced with a look of annoyance when Spock followed it with "I would be interested in understanding the scientific principals behind this device."

Kirk just groaned, and walked away, leaving Spock to wonder what he had said now.


	2. Rock Concert

"Jim!"

Spock cried out to his companion, who was beside him, bobbing and waving his arms to the music. Totally oblivious to the fact that Spock was trying to get his attention. He tried again.

"Jim!"

Still no effect. At this point he was starting to get concerned that Jim was going to suffer hearing damage. He tried to push through the crowd to get to his friend, but could not get through the wall of writhing bodies.

_It would not be that bad if I used a nerve pinch on few people..._

He mentally slapped himself. That was an illogical thought.

Someone stamped on his foot.

_Perhaps not so illogical._

he eventually made his way through, and got to Jim's side. The human noticed him.

_Good, perhaps I could inquire as to when we can depart..._

Then Jim looked at him, clear blue eyes sparkling, and grinned in a way Spock rarely saw.

_Then again..._

If it made Jim this happy, he wasn't going to complain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay, AN I forgot to put in the last chapter. These are all drabbles i wrote based on one word prompts from my fried. They have no chronological order. They could be 5, they could be 15. The general idea is that Spock is living on earth as he grows up. I am planning to do a longer story like this, but for now these are all I am doing. There will be eventual Spirk. _

_Thanks,_

_-Lynx_


	3. Sand Castle

_Okay, I didn't actually write this one. My friend did, but she doesn't have an account, so I said I would post it for her. It's sort of off track with the rest of the stories, but there will most likely be multiple AUs anyway._

_Thumbs up for Lily chan!_

* * *

The little boy slowly poured the sand into the plastic mold, struggling to keep it from slipping through his fingers. Then, he quickly flipped the mold upside-down onto the floor of the sandbox. Cautiously, carefully, he pulled the mold off the mound of sand- hoping for a perfect shape like the abandoned ones around him-and the shape collapsed. The boy slumped in defeat, and dug up more sand to try again.

He didn't know why he was still trying-it was illogical, anyway, all of this-but he wanted to know exactly why all the other children's shapes had stayed up and his just _wouldn't._ There had to be some secret to it.

After several more tries, he concluded that it was nearly impossible.

He glanced up and looked at the nearly deserted playground around him. Almost all the other kids had left already, except for a small blond boy on the swings, and he wondered if he should go home and try again the next day. His mother sat not far away talking to another woman, possibly the other boy's mother, and he was about to go to her and tell her he wanted to go home, when someone spoke to him.

"Watcha doing?"

He slowly turned away from his mother to look at the person who had just spoke.

It was, as he had thought, the other boy from the swings.

The boy looked around his age, with blond hair and large blue eyes. He stared at him with a curious expression on his face.

" I am trying to replicate the shapes the others have made from these molds, but after several tries, I have concluded that it is impossible." He told him.

"It's not impossible, it's easy." Said the newcomer, and, to his annoyance,(no, annoyance was illogical) he sat down beside him and began to demonstrate the correct way to make the "sand castles", as he heard one of the other children call them.

"You gotta use the darker sand, see? The stuff on top doesn't work." He said, scooping up some of the darker, wetter sand from further down in the ground and packing it into the mold.

He watched as the stranger pulled the mold off the sand and the castle, miraculously, stayed upright.

"See? Now you try." He said, handing the mold over to him.

He tried, and this time it worked.

He glanced around and was surprised to see that his looked almost identical to those around him.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this!" Said the other boy happily.

He looked behind him for a moment, then turned back to his playmate.

"Is that your mom my mom's talking to ?" He asked.

"I believe our mothers are speaking to each other, yes."

"Huh."

They continued to make sandcastles for a while, when the other little boy looked up at him.

"Hey, what's your name?"

He looked at the new boy. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell him his name.

"You probably would be unable to pronounce it." He said.

Which was true, hardly anyone could pronounce his first name, so he was usually addressed by his last name.

The other boy looked defeated for a moment, but then brightened at a new idea.

"What's your last name, then?" He asked eagerly.

The kid could read his mind.

He sighed. "Spock."

The boy tilted his head, thinking. "Spock." He said, testing it out. "That's easy enough to say. I'll call you that. My name's Jim Kirk."

"Jim Kirk?" Spock asked him.

He nodded. "You can call me by _my_ first name, though, because it's easy to say."

Spock nodded vaguely, and for the first time, Jim noticed something strange about his companion.

"You have pointy ears, you know." He pointed out.

Spock nodded again. "Yes, I'm half Vulcan."

"Oh." Said Jim, although he wasn't quite sure what a Vulcan was.

They both turned back to their work, and by the time they had to leave, they had both mastered the art of sand castle building.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when their mothers called them back to go home.

"James, time to go!" He heard a woman calling his friend, his mother who had been talking with Spock's own mother earlier.

Jim looked saddened by this news.

"I think I have to leave." He said sadly. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, though." Spock was looking at him curiously, frowning. "What is it?" He asked. "You told me your name was Jim, but your mother called you James just now." He said. "Why is that?"

"Oh. Well, really my name is James, but nobody calls me that but my mom. Everyone else calls me Jim."

"Oh." Said Spock.

"Bye, Spock!" He called, waving, as he went to join his mother.

"Goodbye, James Kirk." Spock said to his friend.

Friend.

The word pulled him up short. Was Jim really his friend?

Yes, he supposed he must be.

Spock wondered if he would ever see the other boy again.

Well, he had mentioned seeing Spock another time, and, frankly, Spock wouldn't mind seeing him again either.

And besides, they were friends now.

So, he supposed, it was logical that he should.


End file.
